Carry on Thy Fallen
by Dr.Archangel
Summary: 26 years have passed. A new corporation has risen to power, and they're out for blood... Siren blood! So many years after the events of Borderlands 2. The original Vault hunters are either dead, or too old to continue. Their hopes hang by the strength of nine new vault hunters, their descendants.
1. Requiem for a Goddess

**Hello readers, time for a fresh start!**

**In case you don't know this fanfiction is based off of my friend's own fanfiction: Lavendar fox, and her story "Unexpected Events"**

* * *

**_(Act I)_**

**_Ch. 1: Requiem for a goddess_**

The planet Hieronymus, is the home of Axton and his two kids Alan, and Maria. They were set for life; Axton's family mansion, their bounties wiped clean, and all the spoils the planet Pandora could shower them with.

Maya, of all people, or of all Sirens, couldn't have been happier. After Blair, and Blake were snuffed out by her and the rest of the vault hunters, Axton and Maya started their own family. The lives they made couldn't be more serene.

Now it's all crumbled. Seven years after the unexpected events of Axton and Maya, Maya died, her funeral is underway. Underneath the gazebo, rain pours over their heads. The planet cries as much as the family. Alan, Maria, Axton, and what's left of their relatives await the arrival of Maya's casket. Axton's brother Joe, and his own family were all that was left of Axton's kin. Sadly though, Maya never knew her own family, and she didn't care at all. She had Axton, his family, and her own two kids, they were all she needed in her life.

Joe sits from behind his brother and he can't help but eavesdrop on Axton's mumbling. The dribbles of rain suppress Axton's volume, but he can still hear his brother, "After all that shit we've been through; Pandora, Hyperion, The Warrior…" Axton looks down to the floor, and growls the last name he despises. "Blair!" The very name corrodes Axton's thoughts with loathsome spirits. The sheer rage inside him is channeled out with the grip of his cane. Pain spreads all through his body, and the worst part is in his crippled knee. From now on, for the rest of his life, Axton will be confined to his mansion in retirement.

Alan and Maria are sitting next to their father in comfort, their mournful tears flow on their faces. They will miss their Siren mother dearly. Alan is keeping a straight face, but he's far from reassurance. Maria lays her head on her father's heart. Axton's pulse comforts her grieving soul.

"No child should see their mother go under." Joe thinks to himself.

Over at Axton's side, Maria is curious, "Daddy, how did mommy die?" she looks up to her father with big puppy dog eyes. Axton want's to just soften his spirit in awe, but he represses his feelings. Hearing the rain fall keeps his will power maintained, and transcendent.

Axton hesitates to explain the cause of her death. Even in this rain, he is sweating underneath his jacket, "…Sweetheart… ugh…" He scratches the back of his sandy brown hair to come up with a reasonable answer, "It was just some… Some whack job. A mere drifter."

Alan doesn't make a sound, his face is still frozen as it is. He hasn't blinked, he's just looking down with big, dead eyes at the hole his mom will be placed into. Jaw half dropped, silent grief radiates out of him, and everyone can feel it in him. Alan doesn't know how to react or release his tensions on his mother's death. Axton can see it, his son, he's traumatized. Unlike him, Maria, Alan's sister who is actually his fraternal twin, she's releasing herself very well. Her tears trickle down her father's jacket in waterfalls. Looking at his son, Axton can only hope that he'll be okay.

The Brotherhood of the Coming Light, who were formerly known as the Order of the Impending Storm has arrived with Maya's body. The monks wore white robes, underneath their hoods their faces hung features of sadness and despondent feelings. These people were just as depressed as the family are. Maria was scared of them, she hugs her father tighter at the sight of them, while Alan stared at the grave. The Brotherhood heave Maya's body within her glass casket, she looked at peace. She's wearing her favorite blue dress, and her entire body is littered with beautiful flowers. As they set her up, above the grave, ready to be lowered, the leader of the Coming Light begins his eulogy.

"All her life, she's dreamed of the outside, outside of the planet Athenas, when we were known for more cynical actions. If other planets were compromised with people like her? This world would know happiness, this world would know peace. I, Brother Harker, am humbled to have known Maya, a Siren, a beloved wife, and a loving mother." He begins wiping tears through his hood, "Alan, Maria," Maria looks up to Brother Harker, but Alan doesn't move an inch at all. "Your mother was one of the few brave people we've ever known. She will be dearly missed from all of the Brotherhood." They all nod their heads in accordance. "Your mother will become greater than all of us, because she has lived the best among any of us." Harker reached out his soul to everyone in the area. "Our hearts go out to all of you. She will be missed by every one of us. And now, we now commit Maya's body to be one with this world."

Maya's stilled tomb is lowered into the hole that Alan won't stop staring at. As the shimmer of his mother's glass encasement, Alan muttered, lowly, the only two words he needs to say, "Bye mom."

As the Ceremony went on, and everyone's condolences have been passed, it was time to leave. Joe's family was already in the car waiting on him, but he needed to be with his brother a little bit longer. He and his kids, were still sitting in their chairs, so Joe gives Axton a pat on his shoulders, he gives Maria a kiss on the head, and gives Alan a gentle nudge. He takes his leave and drives off.

For a while, all three of them were just sitting there, watching the monks bury their Siren. Axton balls his fist, and looks towards the yard, outside.

All of it start's racing through his mind on how all this became of what it is, "God dammit, how did it come to this?!"

* * *

**In order to keep things interesting, I've changed a few events to keep you all on your toes.**

**Now I know that Maya's death is uncanny, but it's all a part of the story. You won't regret reading this, I promise you.**


	2. A Little Piece of Heaven is Lost

**For those who have read my previous version of this fanfiction, there will be some alternate events, if you could already tell by reading the last chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: A little piece of Heaven is lost_

(19 years later)

Angel was right, Maya did have a beautiful family. Both are at the age of 26, Alan and Maria grew into admirable adults.

Alan, the doer of the family serves under the Dahl Corporation as a Mechanic, keeping the vehicles, and machines in proper order, and in spit shine condition. Around his friends, and brothers in arms, he's known as "The Dahl Expender". Like his father and mother, he bears oak brown hair, he carries his father's jaw face, his mother's eyes, but Axton's eye color. His life isn't bad, nor is it good. Since the death of his mother, his attitude can be quite… unforeseen. He's always been known to be persistent; in his early years he was persisting on toys, in his teens he persisted on girls (Never achieved any hearts, sadly), but now a days he peruses things that are needed. Alan tends to think that when he's stubborn, to a certain point where it's necessary, and it happens to work out well, he get's lucky. That's what he says to everyone every time he thinks about it. Maria say's different, she doesn't see how luck works in any of his pursuits.

Maria, the current Siren of the family attends the EchoTech College on Hieronymus. She's in reach of a degree in Chemical engineering, and her hope is to land a job in the Newplasmas Corporation. It is said by the CEO of the corporation, who is known only as "The Shepherd" that only the top ten of an entire planet is eligible for a position in this corporation, and Maria fits the bill. In her whole life, she's always been a fast learner, whenever her brother would have a moment of being smart, she'd trample over it. Her long, chocolate brown locks have traces of purple hair coloring. Sometimes, she'll attract woos from the boys at school. Maria's wandering eye is uncontrollable. Although, she doesn't need a man, now, it doesn't stop her from wanting a man who can prove himself.

Around the time when Maria turned twenty, her powers as a Siren began to form. Her mom could do "phaselock", but Maria… She has the power to make "phasebombs". In small portions, she can make these little blue orbs at the tip of her fingers, and she can make instant Bang Snaps from her very own hands. In bigger scales she can make orbs that fill her entire palm. Much bigger, and louder than a Bang Snap. Making bombs is only half of what she can do. Like Maya, she's inherited her ability to heal. She found this ability after working on one of Alan's wounds. Her brother always took heed to never interfere with his sister's gifts, but his curiosity never sleeps.

Their mother would've been proud.

* * *

Alan hits the crumbly road in his jeep to visit Maria at EchoTech. He usually visit's his sister for updates on their father, or just to bug her. There aren't many relatives for them, just Uncle Joe, and his family. Alan and Maria tend to stay close, over their years they both agreed to follow one simple rule; Family before the world. People at Alan's base, and at Maria's college say they're completely different people, but they are more as identical as people think. When Alan is becoming a loose cannon, Maria would calm him down. When Maria is getting scared about life, Alan would settle her down.

It occurs to Alan as he closes his car door, that around this time, Maria is usually eating lunch. Alan waits around his jeep for the trolley to arrive, the Trolley man just turned into the parking lot in less than five minutes. Alan gives the driver a wave, so that he can pick him up. On his way to the campuses main building to find his sister.

Maria reads her brothers text that says: Meet me at the front of the main building. Expect me by trolley.

She's been standing at the front building's fountain, and when the trolley passes, it'll be the third time the trolley passes. This time, Alan has finally arrived. Maria gives her brother a big, tall wave, to get his attention. He picks up the pace to get to her faster, by the time he made it to her, he was already catching breath.

"Seriously Alan?" Maria raises a glossy eyebrow, "You've been in the Dahl Military for nine years, and you need a breather from that simple jog?" Maria teases her brother with her hands, exasperating Alan's current state, "So disappointing."

Alan regains his big, bad, soldier posture, and crosses his arms, "You lucky that your my sister, if not, you'd regret dissin a man o'Dahl." Alan gives Maria an intimidating smile.

It completely backfires, by her sister, "Need I remind you that you're just a mechanic."

"Yeah, but when your car breaks down what brotha r'ya gonna call?" Alan holds down his evil smirk, and turns it into a friendlier, welcoming smile, "Come here sis!" He opens up his arms to give his sister a hug, and she welcomes it proudly. After a good squeeze from one another, Maria escorts Alan to the cafeteria. Upon entering, everyone spots Alan in his Dahl combat uniform. Now either the women around Alan are wooing him, or the uniform. Sadly, as attractive as these girls are, Alan isn't really interested in any woman at the time. He has his hands full with Dahl, but once all of his loose ends are wrapped up in the military, he's an available macho for any female. "First come, first serve ladies!" Alan thinks.

Alan usually sits with Maria and her friends, the nerd vine of EchoTech, the "couch crew". Her friends are alright, all they talk about is anime, and video games. They're growing on Alan, in fact he's found this one anime very interesting, a suggestion from Maria herself. An unopened newspaper takes Alan's interest "Hey can I see that paper?"

The person who owns the paper has his mouth full so he nods with cheeks puffed out with food, and hands him the Uni-gazette. Today's headline, the New-plasmas Corporation is receiving another award for stupendous weaponry. So far never better, because they never needed a reason to be better. They've been on the top charts since their first day.

To Alan, it's strange, The New-plasmas Corporation have been doing well. Too well. Their slim, authentic weapons, mods, and gadgets have no equal in any of other companies. None can match to its superiority in anyway. They all operate only to "plasma", this new element is created by the company, exclusively for themselves. People who have been shot by a plasma round say that it feels icy, but it also feels like it's burning their skin from the inside. From observation videos, the people who've been severely wounded from plasma start to glow, and it looks like their innards are flowing uncontrollably, eventually this person imploded, then all of his guts, and limbs spewed out in the air. Not even the Maliwan Corporation have an idea how to recreate the plasma element, there's just no ingredient to their knowledge of what makes a New-Plasmas weapon tick. Another thing people notice is that no one leaves the corporation. Not to just quit, but they don't leave their posts, or paces, they just work like robots. It's certainly a mystery.

Their shields, a New-plasmas shield can amplify strength and agility. Men and women are able to withstand anything in their path for only a few minutes; fire, corrosion, shock, slag, explosions, or bullet's. The first layer takes an entire 24 hours to recharge. Once that layer of shielding is done, another one replaces it, much less capacity, but just as durable.

New-Plasmas grenades, those simple hand sized explosives are different breeds of abnormal. The common material of a New-plasmas grenade is completely unknown, but when used in action, it creates a portal, and teleports it's victims to who knows where. Just the thought alone of where those grenades sends the people, scares Alan to bits.

To Alan, the New-Plasmas Corporation is 20% successful, 80% mysterious. The very sound of the name, New-Plasmas, sends a sting into Alan's spine.

Maria shrugs on Alan's arm, bringing him out of his reading trance, "Huh, what is it?"

"I gotta head for class, you should head out now." Maria informs Alan of her departure, she doesn't want her bored.

"Alright, I'll come back…" Alan caresses his head, it's starting to feel numb, "around…" Alan slurs out his final word as a sudden hit of nausea raptures the insides of his skull.

"Alan? Brother…!" It's hazy for Alan, but he can barely see her sister follow her sudden sickness.

* * *

Alan and Maria both wake up, but the entire café is gone, and Maria's friends. Everything, even the colors, it's nothing but voided darkness. All they can see is each other.

Piercing through the blackness, comes a laugh. A feminine, and sadistic laugh rings all around them. This wicked snicker sends an electrical storm of fear through Maria's bones, as well as Alan's.

The voice speaks through the gloom, "Let's have some fun! Shall we kids?" Suddenly, Alan and Maria lose sight of each other, and they both fade in with the black abyss.

Alan, and Maria feel straps around their skin. It's as if they're tied to chairs, Maria can hear Alan behind her. They still can't see anything, but they can hear each other scream through gags. The only thing they see is the emptiness of black. They begin feeling a strange, thick liquid on them, and the rusty scent of blood follows. It's blood that's being drizzled all over them. The gory, iron-like fluid trickles all over their skin and clothes. Gradually, they feel their feet sink into a puddle of blood. The crimson gore eventually stops, but now it's completely encased Alan and Maria from head to toe. The submergence around them blocks their lungs of oxygen. Worst of it all, they can't see any of this, and they're not dying. Then, the blood turns hot, it's boiling on their skin like acid. It start's eating through their skin. Slowly. Painfully. They're still not dying, it's complete torture. The corrosive blood melt's their skin until they're nothing but bones, and they're feeling every moment with no taste of death.

A snap of the fingers shoot through their ears, rendering Alan and Maria back to where they just started. They could see each other again, but completely speechless.

The laugh grows more savagely cynical, following the voice speaking again, "I know your faces, you look so much like mummy and daddy."

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Alan screams at the void, while panting, and his throat pumping in his ribcage, remembering the painful illusion.

"Name's Claire," The voice sounds completely calm, and with no remorse of what just happened. "I'm sure your father talked about me before! Well, before he died."

Alan and Maria jolt up, awakening back on the floor. It takes them a moment to realize what just happened.

"Dad. Dad!" Alan jolts, lurching his sister up.

They run to Alan's jeep, in hot pursuit, just to check on their father.

* * *

**I hope I'm executing my villain well, my mentor said I'm doing well with her. She herself says she has an upper leg than her villain, Blair.**

**Of course I'm not working on her alone, Lavendarfox was, is, and always will be a big help to me.**


	3. A Seance Before Death

**So far so good, here's a new chapter.**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: A séance before death_**

Axton limps with his cane to make himself some coffee, but that's not the only thing brewing today. A thunder storm is on its way. Every time dark clouds drudge down on Axton, it reminds him of her.

"Maya." Axton groans underneath his growing beard.

His coffee is ready, and pours down the dark fluid into his mug. Rain surges down the windows. Ignoring his view of the outside yard, he'd rather look at his family portrait, when his kids were only five years old. And when his wife was alive, and… here. Axton nods his head down, for sympathy to himself, "I should've been more attentive." He cries quietly.

Axton makes his way to the big living room, but before he could sit down to catch up on anything on TV, the lights flicker. A sense of malevolence pours inside Axton's veins. Slowly drifting to the sight behind him, he suddenly feels a sense of distraught to his guest.

She hasn't aged a day. Her long, curly black hair, and her pale skin. She still bears the black robes, from last time he saw her. The first thing Axton notices on her is her maniacal glare. Her smile could turn the devil to stone if he was here. Her dark, lifeless eyes alone, can twiddle the wits of even the most frightful ghost. Invisible evil surges all around her. She's a walking nightmare.

"What now?" Axton growls.

She doesn't speak, she just comes closer. Darkness swirls around the old Commando, until it's nothing but void.

Taken away… From life.

* * *

Full speed to their father's villa, ignoring the speed limits, luckily no cops interfered. When they finally arrive, there's no time for a proper parking formation, they left their engine running, and skipped over the steps to make it to their father's front door. It's already open, somebody was just here. Alan barged through the door with his shoulder, and he finds cold sympathy. Axton, their father, has been fatally stabbed in the left lung, through the heart. His final cradle resides in the middle of the living room, in a pool of his own blood.

"No, no, no, no, no, NO! DAD!" Alan cries, charging for his father's corpse. Alan rakes through his hair to the disgust of this atrocity, and falls to his knees. Scratching through his brow, he bleeds in his fingernails, trying to grip on his current state of mind.

"AAH!" Maria screeches, chasing after her brother.

They're dead. Both of them. Mother and father, they're dead. Memories, events, moments, all the ups and downs in their family, have been diminished. All it took, this whole time, was to kill their last parent.

Maria lays her reddened face on Alan's shoulder. He grabs her own shoulder and pulls her in for a hug. Ever since their mother died all those years ago, life was hard enough. Axton did his best to keep them together. Even when they are together, he'll give it ten times as much effort. Alan realizes along with Maria, that their father died to keep them together.

Alan breaks away the hug, and puts both of his hands on her shoulders. His brick hard face struggles to keep it together, and his green eyes begin to glare, "WHO DID THIS!?" Alan growls underneath his breath.

Creepily right on time, the phone starts to ring.

Maria treads in fear towards the phone. As she answers, she puts it on speaker, and the same laugh croaks through the line. The laugh from the ominous dream. The one called Claire.

"Well… I'm sure your dad can't say anything now. Poor shame." Says this Claire.

"WHO! ARE YOU!?" Maria roars with her teeth showing. Her mouth is screaming directly atop of the machine, and tears drizzle towards the speakers. Her left arm is starting to glow white.

Alan doesn't budge an inch from his sister, he's wholly fearless. His glare is so deep, it could stick like that. He picks up the phone, and speaks clear as day, "Listen here, Claire!" Alan begins pacing across the living room, "We're gonna find you. And when we do? My sister and I are gonna put you in the deepest! Darkest! hole we can find! Once we do, we're gonna dig deeper, and we're gonna bury you in your own blood! And we'll seal it right, with a good nuke." Tears spill down on his face, as he speaks his emotions running his words, "You will suffer for what you did to our father." He then takes a stop for his final statement, "That I promise you."

The other side of the phone is silent for a good while, but, "Well, Alan? I'm looking forward to it. And I promise you, and your sister. That all that you just said to me, will be a mere tickle, compared to what I have in store for you both." Claire's promise hisses the inside of Alan's ears, painful, and humiliating, "If you're willing to sacrifice everything you are, and devote your entire life on vengeance on a mere drifter? You'll find this whack job on Pandora."

The phone goes to silence, and Alan looks back to Maria, with some implied news. He fell back on his knees, and with a more distraught face than before.

"What is it? Bro? Alan?" Maria shrugs on Alan's shoulder to get him to come to.

"She didn't just kill dad." Alan isn't making sense to his sister. She's just looking at him with a confusing look, "She also killed… our mom…" Alan whispers.

Maria falls back to her bum, the same as her brother. Alan's face starts out disarranged in feelings, but it fuses, and forms into an angry, Hell bent face. He stands back up, and slams the phone down hard, breaking it into pieces.

"I'm gonna kill her. I'll see to it personally that she's going somewhere deeper than Hell." Alan wads his fist, Maria can see that it's bleeding.

"No. No you're not" That's all she's saying, nothing to back him down with, nothing to repress him. She grins, "Not without me!"

Alan follows her smile.

"We'll take her deep into those pits together!" Maria then shows teeth in her smile as her tattoo's glow white again.

Alan holds out his hand, for a gripping handshake, "Let's go to Pandora, and see to that bitch."

Alan's blood splatters all over their sloppy hand grip, "We'll need tickets?"

This is it! Everything Alan and Maria have built is going to be crumbled. For they are Hell bent, on the path to revenge.

* * *

**Again, different events, and it will keep you at the edge of your seats.**

**As always, REVIEW, PM, and suggest.**


	4. A Beastly Mind

**A/N: Now that we know Alan and Maria's reason for going to Pandora, it's high time we find someone else. We just met Alan, the Expender, and Maria, the Siren. Now it's time we meet… actually, I'll let you read and find out.**

**Responses:**

**Chief D3m0n1c: I'm glad you're enjoying my reboot, I'm enjoying your RWBY / BL2 crossover in case you didn't know.**

**Lavendar fox: C'mon don't beat your villain up too bad, Claire may have some screws loose, but Blair is just as evil, just on a different skill set.**

**Noteriety:**

**Cruel but beautiful, by Princess of the night 93**

**Cold hearts, by purple ninja cat 278**

**Unexpected events, by Lavendar fox**

**Vault of vytal, by Chief D3m0n1c**

* * *

_**(Act II)**_

_**Chapter 4: A beastly mind**_

_**(On the planet Ozark)**_

Cinder "The beast with a brain"! That is Cinder's super long nickname. It's annoying to him, but he can't help but live up to that title.

Cinder is always known to be big, brawn, and incapable to stop working out on his spare time. He's a well-built body builder, he's able to bench press a good couple a hundred pounds. He can pull himself up with one hand, either hand, for about thirty times. Boxing especially, boxing is his passion. If Cinder isn't doing his job in the labs, he'll be making a title as a championship boxer.

Whenever Cinder is out socializing around with his zoology friends, they always feel like those scrawny little nerds in the movies. Of course, Cinder has always been good to them. His friends may feel like little weaklings around him, but he's a gentle giant, not some athletic bully. All in all, Cinder's basically a beast with a brain, and a heart!

Aside from his strength, Cinder is well gifted in his job, as a zoologist. Cinder is a lover of animals; from the deformed to the informed, and from the strongest to the weakest. Again, a lover of all animals, even the ones who step on him, or the ones who can eat him. He is absolutely fearless to any animal. One time, a Stalker had something jammed in his mouth, and the only person who had the balls to stick their hand inside the creatures throat, was Cinder. He pulled out a skag's skull from the corner of the Stalker's mouth, with all of his fingers still intact. To him, the trick is to show no fear, only love.

Cinder's most favorite monster to befriend are the Skags. He can't really relate to these mongrels, he doesn't eat anything on sight and barfs it out later, but Cinder always feels a kinship to them.

While Cinder looks through some old files, going down memory lane, he remembers his first day at work.

* * *

**(Five years ago)**

It's the first time Cinder meets a Skag, it's just a pup, and it's covered in slag. Of course his superior's warned him not to grow too fond of these beasts, especially the one's drenched with Eridium residue. This pup though, it looks like it's gone through a lot. Cinder can't help but pick it up, and look at it straight in the eyes. The Skag isn't whipping its tongue at him, strange. This little pup must like Cinder too. As he places him back into his cage, the pup now starts whipping its tongue, at his arm. Cinder's pain instantly grows so numb, it feels like it's falling off. He groans, muzzling his mouth so no one can hear him. Then it starts wriggling, very vigorously. Just as soon as Cinder starts screaming in guttural pain, it stops in a snap.

Weird, he takes another look at the tiny pup, and it's just wagging its tail. It's acting like a cute dog. Cinder shakes out the tension from his hand, and heads back to work, not before checking his hand one more time. It's clean, no wound at all.

* * *

**(Back to the here and now)**

Cinder can remember that moment as if it were nothing.

Cinder stumbles upon some old files from Hyperion's creature mutations. For Cinder, just the mere mention of Hyperion is a gunshot to his heart. Every time he hears that name, Hyperion, he wants to turn something into tiny shrapnel sized pieces. Especially when their old animal preserve is in the mention. The only thing he can fantasize of doing in moments like these, is him going to that old, rundown, ghost town of a preserve, and burn it all to the ground, with every creature of Pandora by his side.

During his rustling of day dreams, Cinder can hear some people outside of his office, mumbling his name. Before he opens his door, he work's up a smile, and thinks positive instead of anger, and hatred. Opening the door, he wears a face with the utmost charisma along with his voice, "I heard my name?" The first thing he sees outside is a man in a very dark getup; black suit, and a black tie. No sign of any color. His skin is slightly pale, but not too pale, "How can I help you?" Cinder holds out his hand, but no courtesy from the other side.

"Cinder is it?" This man scans him from head to toe; in his good lab uniform, with muscles as big as the men in the fitness magazines. A good, clean face, not even hair, and light blue eyes. Cinder looks like a man in his early thirties.

"My name is Lee," The man finally clamps his hand into Cinder's grip, with a firm shake, "I'm here to talk to you about joining a research team to Pandora for-"

"Whoah whoah whoah! Pandora?" Cinder hesitates with his hands up.

"Yes." Lee says cleanly, "Something wrong?"

"No…! No." Cinder simmers down, "Do you have details?"

"Yes of course, I'm here under direct order of the CEO of the New-plasmas Corporation, 'The Shepherd'." Lee then pulls out a letter, with the New-plasmas seal. "This letter is from the desk from the very CEO who sent me."

After Cinder's big fingers grip the small parchment, he shreds the white, folded up sheet with no decency to clean the bits at all.

"_Dear Cinder,_

_Your work with Pandora's creatures has caught my eye, which is why I would like to discuss a business relationship with you and New-plasmas. We hear that you would like to travel to Pandora. See the creatures at their proudest, what if I were to tell you, I could give you that dream? Talk to Lee, and he'll see to it that all of your expenses are paid for, if you consider._"

What Lee, nor "The Shepherd' know is that for Cinder, a trip to Pandora is a gift from the angels, upstairs. Of course to other people, going to Pandora is a death sentence, but not for Cinder. It's a chance for him to find answers, answers to his father, Brick. Cinder's own father is the only family he's never truly known. He left him when he was only five, left him with only his mother. It's hazy, but as Cinder recalls, he left to go find his sister. Brick left his own son behind so he can find his aunt, a relative Cinder's never even met, it's strange. All his life, he's been honing his skills, so that he can find his father. Brick may have lost his sister, but he also lost his son.

"This offer?" Cinder's eyes are still glued to the letter, "All expenses paid?"

Lee just nods his head, yes.

"Them I'm in." Cinder shows no sign of backing away.

Every zoologist around the Cinder and Lee jolt to his response, and his face of determination.

"Well then…" Lee holds out his hand for another handshake, "Welcome aboard Cinder. We'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Awesome!" Cinder goes back into his office, cheering his heart out.

* * *

**(Later that night.)**

Cinder looms into his dark ridden office, collecting his last minute possessions for his trip to Pandora. He whispers "hello" to the quiet, sleeping skags. The darkness never holds any dangers for Cinder, as long as he has skags in the cages, he can overcome the dark.

"Don't trust them!" A quiet dread penetrates into Cinder's ears, making him drop his belongings on the floor, with a loud thud, silencing the strange voice.

Cinder scans the darkness, but with no sign of any other person with his presence. Cinder gives the room one more look, and nothing. It must be Cinder's imagination. He makes it for the door with his inventory in check.

"Don't trust New-plasmas!" The voice still lingers.

Cinder drops his things, and puts his fists up to his face, ready for to spar with the shadows.

"Come closer, we don't want to hurt you." The darkness isn't alone?

Cinder maybe losing his mind, but he decides to respond to the raspy, dark, voice, "How many of there are you? Show yourself!"

Nothing for the most part, Cinder hasn't let his guard down with his fists.

"Rest assure Cinder, we are your friends."  
Cinder isn't buying it "Why should I trust you?"

"Because you've always been fond of us, and to all of our kind."

Cinder slumps his shoulders down a bit into relaxation, he has a hunch. A wild, impossible hunch on who's talking to him. To be sure, he switches the lights on, and finds the impossible to be probable.

All the caged skags are looking straight at him, they're not moving, not flinching in any other direction, "We've always trusted you, Cinder."

Cinder is just dumbfounded, he's barely moving as much as the skags are. Before he works up the courage to speak, he flinches his jaw down. A little bit of drool seeps down, but that's when Cinder starts to speak, "Is this a dream?"

"No,"

Cinder's working into this realization well, "I thought not." Cinder takes a seat, rolling with all these feelings of outlandish sensibilities, "If it were a dream I'd be getting laid with three women."

"O-okay." A skag says with some awkwardness radiating in its voice.

"So what's goin on here?" Cinder speaks, wrapping his mind on all of this, surprisingly quickly, "How are all of you talking?"

"Oh we're not talking, we're speaking telekinetically. We skags are smarter than you humans think."

"Oh-well… I guess I'll be the first human to say sorr- hey, hey, hey wait! Why are you talking to me at all?"

"Isn't it obvious Cinder? On your first day at work, that pup? What that skag did to you was inject you with some of our blood. That's why it took you time to get use to that bite."

Cinder is a little shocked with all this knowledge these skags are piling him with, "Well, I do remember getting bit by that skag, but I didn't know I was getting an injection."

"Whatever, we're getting off subject, don't trust New-plasmas!"

"Why?" Cinder seriously has no idea.

"Our people… have heard rumors, do you remember Hyperion?"

Again, here come the fantasies, but he takes them off the topic, and answers, "Yes."

"Well they… As you know, New-plasmas has bought out Hyperion, and if someone is goin to buy off a company as corrupt as Hyperion? There's definitely something uncommon up in their skulls."

"Okay, but… but, they're offering me a trip to Pandora, I could finally find my father." Cinder can't deny this, even if telekinetic skags tell him not to.

"Hmph… I won't argue with you any further, but if your serious about this? We'll give you one last gift. Come to us."

Cinder treads slowly, unknowingly as of what's about to happen.

"Stick your hand out." The skag demands.

"Okay?" Cinder gracefully slips his hand to the skags in the cages.

"Alright Cinder, you will now be… One of us!" Two of the skags suckle onto his hand, slurping out his blood. Cinder instantly feel's his blood being lost, this sensation in himself is numb, very numb. Then his mindset comes back just as fast as it was lost. Now the skags seem to be injecting some of their blood into his system. Cinder can't comprehend as of what's happening, but he hopes this'll help him somewhere, somehow. The skags let go of his arm, and they begin to speak again, "Thank you Cinder for your time."

"Ugh thanks." Cinder is really indecisive if he should really thank them, but now his arm is shaking, uncontrollably. Cinder tries to brace his arm with the other, but it's not working. It's shaking so hard, Cinder can feel it all over his body.

"Steady Cinder, your body is getting use to its new type of blood, just hold on, and everything will be fine!"

Cinder then goes dark, unconscious.

* * *

**Alright, we have just met, Cinder, the Beast!**

**As always, Review, PM, and REVIEW!**


	5. Unleash theBeast and ClawOut the Harlots

**Now how about there, a new chapter already.**

**Responses:**

**Guest: If you really think Cinder is a soft teddy bear, then get a blind fold ready, cause this is gonna get bloody, and slutty!**

**Noteriety:**

**Homecoming, by NWA 187**

**Cold hearts, by Purple ninja cat 278**

**Rogue Titan, by DACYON**

**Vault of Vytal, by Chief D3m0n1c**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Unleash the Beast and Claw Out the Harlots.**_

"Rest easy Cinder. You are now one of us." The voices of skags dissolve out of his ears as a white blur invades his stirring eye sight. The pinging sound of an EKG is cascading into the mix of sounds, flooding his ear drums. The blatant light grows into its true image, a very high powered lamp with twenty-four light bulbs in the shape of a hexagon.

The moment Cinder's senses spark back into ignition, he jumps off his back, leaving his sweat on the white sheets.

Soft, feathery hands lay comfort on his shoulders. He lifts up his gaze to see the light hands belonging to a nurse. Next to this one nurse is a whole horde of them, about seven. Cinder can't help if he's still dreaming, because every nurse looks hot. He's literally surrounded by an assortment of brunette's blondes, and redheads all superiorly cute in the faces. Not a single sight of any blemish or boil. All the nurses have their hair bound up in very nice buns. Their bangs are either messy all over, or it's all on one side either way. What they were wearing? They were wearing very tight nurse gowns, all of them were showing off their legs, wow! Of course the worst of it all, their knockers alone? Their breasts are huge! Cinder can actually tell that these chicks want their hooters to be sticking out.

Cinder can't help but feel intoxicated by their aroma of breathlessness. It's strange, but Cinder just goes with it, he doesn't give a single fuck of what's going on.

A couple of nurses restrain him back down. Cooing his name, "Cinder". He just follows what they're doing, and slips his sweaty head back on the pillow, so he can watch their fun bags jiggle around in front of him. He wants to focus on their ruby red lips, but those breasts! Finally in full control of his anxiety, Cinder tries hard not to get aroused with all these ruby red hot nurses surrounding him. Sadly it's not working as much as he wants, he can feel it between his legs. Cinder finally speaks his mind. Well not his whole mind, the rest of his mind is too dirty to speak of, "So…" Cinder tries not to sound awkward, "what's goin on here?"

One of the nurses speaks, she must be the head nurse, "One of the janitors found you out cold in the Skag room." Her stature looks higher compared to the other nurses, so Cinder is absolutely sure that she's the head nurse. She can especially tell since she seems to be the only one taking this session very seriously. She's jotting down notes on her clip board on what she's seeing on Cinder; not much change, and nothing lethal left behind from the looks of it. Well, nothing that's caused from his knockout, but the report cannot explain the flesh rocket between his legs. That one's easy to figure out, all the nurses won't stop giggling about it.

"So where am I?" Cinder asks, while scratching his head. There's still not much hair on him, but enough dark locks to consider enough of a flat shave. He sits back up so he can get a good look on every stunning, delicious woman. Cinder seriously can't tell if he's still dreaming. He's surrounded by exceptionally attractive women!

"Your aboard the USS Superior, we have just made it to Pandora, we're just below the atmosphere. We should be touching ground in a few."

"Oh!" Cinder didn't think he'd make it to Pandora that fast, let alone during an unconscious state of mind, "You didn't care if I were too injured to travel?" Cinder ponders to the busty nurses.

The nurses give him a sad, sympathetic, but very attractive look, "Sorry Cinder, Lee needs you over on Pandora ASAP."

"Wow. Didn't think I was that important?" Cinder thinks while rolling his eyes. Cinder lays his head back down, not before giving the giggly nurses a wink. They giggle even more.

"Cinder! You cannot trust them!" The voice of the skags whistle through his ears once more.

"Yer still HERE!" Cinder shouts to the ceiling. All the nurses jump to his sudden outburst.

"Cinder are you okay?" A bosomy brunette nurse asks.

Cinder starts nudging his forehead, to calm his headache. Starting from his spine it's like the electricity in him is playing high striker, and it just reach the bell on the top of his head. Cinder falls deeper into his bed, with both hands on his head.

"Cinder, you have to get out of here, and flee!" The voices implore.

"How!?" Cinder wraps his arms around his head, suppressing the pain inside his head.

"Just embrace your pain, and unleash the inner animal inside you." The skag voices say, "Remember what makes you angry, remember the day your father left you, remember how angry that made you feel, remember the Hyperion animal preserve, remember what you'd do to the preserve if you went to it. REMEMBER what makes you angry!"

Cinder's heart pounds out of his rib cage, groaning out his grinding teeth. It gradually develops into a loud growling roar. The pressure inside him is turning unbearable, like a clay ball going through a key hole. The bed rumbles as much as he does, and eventually breaks down, and the EKG is going off the charts. It's beeping eventually turns into a long ring that won't go away. The last thing all the nurses notice is Cinder's loud guttural roaring.

His hospital gown rips off as he shoots up, and his socks explode from his growing feet. All that's left are his ripped up pants, and they're not doing so well either. His mouth starts growing out into a small snout. His teeth starts sprouts into succulent, long, ivory colored fangs. They're piercing the reflection of death, completely ecstatic. His entire body grows a coat of dark, long fur, all the way down to his feet, and to the top of his head. A big layer of lumpy, shelling of armor grows from the top of his back, and shoulders. Cinder skin bleeds drastically as the shelling is exceeding out from his back. The pain of his entire back is bursting off, screeching out from his mouth. His Fingers struggle to close; long, nasty claws loosen out like a toy pop out blade. Blood spurts out from the tip of all of his fingers, and out comes deadly, grotesque, tiny little daggers. His feet follow the same routine, but much thicker claws seep through the bloody toes. His tongue? His tongue is growing longer than normal, and it's suddenly evolving itself into a little spiky mouth at the edge of his mouth.

Cinder has stop's trembling to find that he has just been reborn. All of the nurses are looking at this monster in fear, the same fear is drizzling through their tiny pores. Cinder's new form is now holding still, and now all the nurses can see what he's turned into.

"My God Cinder, are… are you a Ska-" The first brunette nurse couldn't finish her sentence due to Cinder pouncing on her chest, and biting out her throat. Eating her tiny little tidbits of bloody, crimson flesh around her. All the nurses try to run, but one by one they taste Cinder's claws; another blonde's been stabbed through the belly, and Cinder squeezes out her intestines in his claws. She falls to the ground in silent, bloody pain. Cinder chases after another woman on all fours, panting hard like a hell hound, chasing after its prey. Once Cinder nabs another nurse, another brunette, he hoists her into the air. Cinder can see the fear and mercy in her eyes, begging to see another day. He rips both of her arms and throws her to the side, very hard, and very dead.

Searching after another lustful nurse, he instead meets a barrage of plasma bullets. Cinder didn't take the time to find the gunners position, so he can find cover. Behind a good sized container, Cinder sneaks a peek to see who's firing at him. They're wearing very dark, hoods, and heavy robes. The sound of bullets, and ricochet's gash into Cinder's ears, and it's very loud, but manageable. Cinder could see that they're reloading, but that's not good enough. Then it hits Cinder like a strike to the head. He's behind a container, he can use it as a shield. Cinder puts all of his strength into his furry arms so he can push forward. The big metal crate screeches hard and sparks are running low. Slowly growing faster, the bullets aren't penetrating the crate. The gunners were standing their ground, as the crate splatted down on them down. Cinder takes notice of a plasma rifle. He may still be a monstrous human-skag, but he's smart enough to pick up a weapon. Now Cinder is armed with his claws, and a plasma rifle, time to kick some ass!

"Your doing good Cinder, just keep going." Says the voice of skags.

Cinder is clawing his way through every body, guilty or innocent. There's no way out, "How the fuck do I get outta here?!" Cinder howls inside his head.

"Try and sniff out some escape pods." Says the voice

"Oh yeah!" Cinder gives his nose a whiff, and finds his destination.

Cinder charges on all four limbs to get to the escape pods as soon as possible. Passing corridor by corridor of dense rooms, Cinder finally makes it to the escape pod room. He's been stopped by the rest of the nurses, and they don't look so innocent anymore. They've been waiting for him, ready to redeem the slutty nurses he killed before. They're standing in formation, blocking Cinder's way to the escape pods.

"Yeer too laeete" These nurses slither their heads around in perfect synchronization just as much as they slither their words at once.

All cinder can do is growl.

"If yeeu woon't beeow deeown willeeingly, then yeeou will dieyee!" All the nurses screech.

Cinder just keeps growling, scraping his feet down, and ready for anything.

"Cieender! Gieeve eein to theee New-Plaseemas cult!" They all start screaming out a white beam from their mouths, the entire room goes blind by their light. Gushing wind penetrate the concussing room. The metal ground shakes like heart pounding drums. When it finally stops, the nurses blocking Cinder freedom are not nurses anymore. Their new forms are floating a foot off the ground, in harmony.

These… these demonic whores now bear red, bat wings, and they're clothes have been completely stripped, no coverage, their cleavages are exposed down to their slimy, white pale skin. Their faces look like they've been melted off, just barely. Their skulls are more in view, but a thin layer of drooling skin cover enough. The most grotesque thing are their tongues, they're far uglier than Cinder's skag tongue; they're long, grotesque, and it looks like there's a spike at the tip. Fangs that are far tinier and skinnier, like an angler fish's grasping mouth. Long red skinny horns spike out of their heads, like the pets of Satan. Their eyes alone, their eyes are just as black as the abyss. No mercy is written anywhere on these mistresses of death. It feels like fear is radiating out of their bodies, and Cinder can just barely feel it, but that's not stopping him.

Cinder charges after them with no shed of fear on his face, he's not showing a thing.

"Kieel hieem!"

The demon nurses float around to surround Cinder, and he doesn't care. He's charging at them with full force. He tackles one of them, but she just blows him away like specs in a gust of wind. All the demon nurses laugh the same laugh, evil and screechy.

Another demon slut reaches for his neck from behind, and tosses him up in the air, and grabs him by the neck again, "Yeeou can't heeurt us anyeemore, hehe!"

Cinder smiles and reaches for the former woman's head. He gives it a moment to put his claws in place, and gouges her darkly black eyeballs into sloppy crimson mess. She drops the inhuman skag, and Cinder tackles her to the ground so he can claw out her breasts. He gives another roar, picks up her bloody carcass of a monster prostitute, and throws it towards another. The other beastly wench hit her head with on some metal sticking out form the wall, really hard. Due to the impact with the thrown body of her demon sister, she was killed instantly. Only two more reside with Cinder. They both attempt an attack on Cinder, and one managed to give Cinder a stab in the shoulder. The other slutty bitch is preparing to lunge some claws of her own on Cinder, but he swerves around and all those swift cuts lands on the other demon, dead in a single barrage of bloody claws. Cinder pulls out the hand in his elbow, and can still deal some damage on the last beastly courtesan. The first dead demon is still in Cinder hand, and he swings the body with as much strength he can muster, and plays a game of baseball with the other demon. He makes a home run with a bloody splotch on the ceiling.

All the Demon Harlots are dead! Cinder now makes it for the escape pods, down to Pandora.

* * *

**Now this was an enjoyable chapter if I might say, well now that we know how Cinder makes it to Pandora, I think it's time we switch characters. There's only one more off planet character to write about, and I plan to have a lot of fun with this guy.**

**As always, review, REVIEW, and PM. Have a good life.**


	6. A Life Inside a Casket

**Alright, here we go! Another chapter WOO! Now it's time to meet, probably my most favorite character I've thought of.**

**Responses:**

**Chief, Those demon harlot's were Succubi, I forgot to tell you and everyone that, more or less. Still, I hope you speak highly of this chapter, I know how much you enjoyed this character probably more than I did.**

**As of now Chief, this third act is for you!**

**Lavendar, I'm glad you like Cinder. He of course couldn't get pass the so called succubi without the skag voices in his head, but yeah. Cinder's a furry badass.**

**Noteriety:**

**Breathless, by August . sapphire**

**Unexpected Events, by Lavendar fox**

**Cold hearts, by purple ninja cat 278**

**Now enjoy this chapter**

* * *

_**(Act III)**_

_**Chapter 6: A Life Inside a Casket**_

**(Aboard a space facility bordering Pandora's solar system.)**

* * *

"Zer0.12 huh?" Says the man in all white, and a big pair of sunglasses, "That's what we're calling this one?"

"Yes…" Behind the man in dark shades is a red headed, disorganized, disheveled intern, "But… Personally, I took the liberty to just calling him Z-12. Whad'dya think?"

"Huh?" The tall man slurs out that expression for emphasis, "Catchy! We should name the rest of his kind like that; Z-39, Z-95, Z-607, I could go on forever." The man rubs the whiskers on his chin in astonishment.

This embryo bears the name Z-12. In his current state, Z-12 resides in his coffin of milky fluid of amnion acid. Floating like a ghost, this tomb is the only thing that can keep this phantom alive. If he were to escape or if his life-force were to outflow away from him, this spirit will crossover. Yet, to the people who swarm around this artificial miracle of life, they call this a stasis tube, and he's a mere test subject, a clone.

"Ugh… Sir?" Says the strawberry blonde haired intern, "There is one question I have?"

The white coated man swerves his head towards the scrawny man, "What is it son?" At the same time, he slowly reaches for something in his pocket.

"The original? Zer0? The actual assassin? He has four fingers. Why does this clone, or any of the others? Why do they have five fingers?"

The man in blank shades looks to the 6'4" clone in his stasis tube behind him.

Z-12 can hardly keep his eyes open, with all the sleeping drugs they're giving him. He can see something behind his back, but he drifts into a sleep before he could make out what it is.

The man in the jacket puts a hand on the little guy's shoulder, "That's classified." He whispers.

Z-12 is instantly awoken by the sound of a gunshot, the little redhead of an intern falls to the ground with a bullet as his last meal. Z-12's shock short-lives as he's fed more sleeping drugs. The last thing the young clone see's is a smile on the tall man's face.

* * *

**(Two weeks later, somewhere quiet)**

"Ugh…" The Mysterious figure is struggling on how to work these controls, until, "oh wait here we go, I got it. I'm ready over here!" The Mysterious figure informs his Shadowy partner on the other side of the terminal of his success.

"Right. Let's get him out of there." The Shadowy partner finishes what's needed on his own side of the computers.

"Cracking the case in thirty!" Says the Mysterious figure as he's typing any last minute controls to the terminal.

During the time, Shadowy partner is observing Z-12's heart signature, "Test subject Zer0.12 is seeming stable. Vital signs are normal."

"God, I hate it when they call them 'Test Subjects'!" The Mysterious figure smears his breath to the comment.

"Whatever," The Shadowy partner then slaps his hand to Mysterious figure, "Now let's get out of here."

"Okay… Wait, refresh my memory?!" Just before they make for the door, the Mysterious figure chooses the worst time for a question, "Why are we just leaving this clone to fight on his own again?"

The Shadowy partner rolls his eyes as he comes closer to the Mysterious figure, "You see that clone down there?" He points to the tube that's opening as of now, "That clone… Is 'A' clone to the legendary Zer0! Like the rest, he'll find a way to him."

He lets his hand drop back to his side "Besides, it's just like how you and I did. Aren't I right Z-138?"

The Mysterious figure who is known as Z-138 gives his Shadowy partner a confident smile, "Oh yeah that's right Z-1802. I completely forgot about the initiation. Alright, let's get going."

Z-1802, and Z-138 take their own leave, and leave their young clone of a brother to initiate his test.

* * *

Z-12 awakens, still inside his tube, but that doesn't last long. The creamy ooze slips out from the hatch that's just been capped with him coming out. Z-12, and the rest of his amnion acid bath falls to the ground, with one slippery mess. Z-12 quickly comes to his senses when he's incapable of breathing, due to his dry heaving. Nothing regurgitates out of his mouth, only bits of saliva. After a session of empty puking, Z-12 starts coughing. Now he has a feeling of assurance to survival.

"Ugh..." Z-12 coughs up whatever's choking him, "Oh God!" Z-12 smears the drool off his mouth with his arm. His short, messy, dark, and wet hair drips down to the cold floor. The droplets reflecting off his reflection; a clean looking man who's been in the darkness of the stasis tube for far too long. His skin is as pale as paper, and his eyes are deeply black inside the pupils. Looking down he can see his skinny chest muscles. He's not too buff, but he's lean and well cut, like a ninja. His back muscles have the courtesy to feel the flow of the cool, pressurized air. It feels different compared to the silky liquid inside his stasis tube. The sensation of the cool breeze then travels down to his bare limbs, and that's when it hit him. He's naked, not even latex trousers are shielding his crotch. Z-12's just glad there's no one to see this. Standing up on his slimy indulged feet, he takes notice of a stack of clothes for him, a couple of twenty-six inch katana's, and a letter. He treads lightly towards his gifts, and the first thing he snatches from the stack is the letter.

Opening the folded parchment it reads, "_Brother Z-12, like you, I am a clone of Zer0, and we're looking for more, fresh clones. Take these gifts from us, and get to PANDORA! Any way you can, and while you're at it, see if you can burn that facility to the ground. You're the only clone worth saving in that facility, the rest are defective, and distorted. _

_How you will escape will be up to you. Like you, me and the rest of our brothers, we had to make our own escape plan. Trust me, it's a test to see if you're strong, and able. Good luck, sincerely, Z-138, a brother._"

Z-12 slowly nods, no, "They're seriously going to leave me make my own escape? Whatever." Since no one is around to hear him, he just speaks out loud. He drops the note, gliding down to the floor like a feather. Z-12 dawns his clothes, but not before taking a look at it. It's a hooded jumpsuit with no single sign of wear and terror. It's fresh and new, just like himself. Z-12 slips on his jumpsuit, and it actually feels good, the innards of this suit, brush against his pale skin as if he's being absorbed by skin cream. Now that he's fully clothed, he unfurls his hood down across his face. All of this is new to him, he has never touched a single soul, or any other item in his life, but it feel right. It feels as if he's able to everything. Living a state inside his amnion coffin has been diffused from his mind, Z-12 has been released.

Latching his leathery straps that connects his swords across his back, Z-12 vanishes in the shadowy corners. With feet as light as air, and yet no one has emerged in his gaze. The entire area is deserted. The faint sound of footsteps made from heavy boots start to shoot into Z-12's ears. He climbs his way to the high ground, out of sight.

"Hey did you hear…?" Says one of the guards, waiting for his partner's reaction, a nudge and a 'hmm', "We're sending all of these clones to Pandora's City of opportunity."

The other bulky guard turned a little startled in the moment, "But these clones are ineffective, once they're out, they'll kill everything they see. Well, everything that's not them of course."

The first guard puts his hands up in confusion, "Eh, I dunno. Let's just go find where that acid leak is."

Oh no! Z-12 didn't think to clean up his mess. As soon as the two guards are about to open the door, Z-12 jumps down to the floor, with both blades out. Charging at full speed, but as quiet as a lonely tree. Z-12 makes contact with the guards, but the guards make contact with Z-12's blades. He stabs them both from the back, and slams them to the ground, hard. Z-12's desperation sped up the process, but it didn't help much, he just needs to silence the evidence of his escape. Their passings weren't brief, their death's took a good long bloody moment. Z-12 ripped out his blades out of their backs, and decides to quicken their deaths, so he jabs both of them clean in the brains. No guts to clean up, but there's a little gushing from the cranium from where he just stabbed these two. Z-12 didn't want their passing's to be a complete waste, so he loots them of their guns. New-plasmas model pistols, when he sees their symbol of a shepherd's staff, wielded by an eagle, he starts to feel something in the back of his head. A sudden headache surges from the top of his spine, and a blinding light, shrouds his vision,

"Zhong Chi… Zhong Chi!" says a voice, an angelic, feminine voice speaks to someone named, Zhong Chi.

After that brief flash of light, everything about the here and now flood into his mind, infinite knowledge cramming into one clone, at once.

Z-12 wakes up on the floor, no one around him, just the bodies he's laid to rest with his blades a moment ago. Getting up off the floor, Z-12 gives the pistol one more look before stowing it on his satchel.

"So… New-plasmas made me? How could they do this? I mean wasn't Zer0 fighting against them?"

Z-12 gives his noggin a knock so he can focus, at least Z-12 has an idea on how to get out, but getting to Pandora is a different plan. Z-12 reaches over the dead bodies for the rest of the guard's ammo clips for a pistol. Checking to see that all of his gear is in top condition, Z-12 set's out for the Clone control room to execute his idea.

* * *

**We have just met Z-12, the Clone!**

**Decent chapter if I might say. Now who do you think Z-12 was hearing in that shroud of light, and who is Zhong Chi? Well, we'll have to wait until we get to Z-12's spinoff! Yes, i'm still planning on giving Z-12 a spinoff. Does anyone remember their opening? If not, well here it is...**

**_"We're not clones, we're not assassins, and we're not ghosts. We're brothers! We don't kill the enemy, we don't assassinate the enemy, and we don't haunt the enemy. We silence them."_**

**Now then we'll have to wait until "Carry on Thy Fallen" is done, but please do expect this spinoff to happen.**


	7. Unleash the Angry Horde

**Alright, next chapter for our clone, by Zer0.**

**Responses:**

**Chief, before I respond to you I think I need to put this here (Epic guitar solo), that makes me laugh when you do it. Now then, no need to wait on the next chapter, here we go, I think you'll enjoy this chapter. BTW do me a favor and tell your friends about this, I could use more reviewers.**

**Lavendar, trust me there's a lot more clones than 1802, and we're about to find out just how many clones there are. And yes, some one has been busy, a lot more people than you think have been busy, spoiler there.**

**Notoriety:**

**Breathless, by August. Sapphire.**

**Forever and always, by the same author above.**

**Cold hearts, by purple ninja cat 278.**

**Unexpected events, by Lavendar fox.**

**Vault of vytal, by Chief D3m0n1c**

**Now then, before I start, I must say, this chapter will dive deep into how clones are treated, minor spoiler here. Ah well, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Unleash the angry horde**_

Z-12 stalks inside the darkness, treading towards the clone control room. He keeps only one blade handy, leaving his second sword comfortable in its sheath, that's strapped onto his back. Trudging through unknown corridors, with only the dark as his friend, the familiar sound cuts into Z-12's hearing. The clumping boots of guards, they are near, but then he catches an open ventilation shaft in the corner of his eye. Because with guards on the way, even the shadows will betray this young clone. So Z-12 will need to change paths, very soon.

Right now, no one is around, and all the cameras aren't looking at Z-12. He makes for the opening shaft at full speed, and begins skulking through the foul tunnels of cold metal. Crawling inside the maze of vents are dusty, cold, and lonely. It's just the way Z-12 likes it. Using his entire body to wiggle through the claustrophobic shafts, like a centipede. Z-12 finds an array of barred light, the sign of an exit. He silently unhooks the hatch, to avoid a commotion to lure curious guards for an investigation. Z-12 drops down on a column of dark green pipes to remain on high ground, crouching down for stealth. While treading as wearily as he can on the warm pipes, like a thief, the young clone notices how light he can be. He's hardly making a sound on his own two feet, like a feather whistling through the ground. It really amazes him on what he's capable of. This has him thinking about that flash of vision from before?

"Zhong Chi? Who's he? A threat, an ally, or something else?" Z-12 has no clue at hand. Either way, he's going to keep this news handy for when he'll need it.

While walking across the pipes, Z-12 stumbles across a holographic map. Taking the screen in direct view, Z-12 steps away from the shadows to take a glimpse. For a while, nothing helpful, just useless armory logs, and reports. On the upside, Z-12's presence isn't known, probably not yet, but still. Sliding away the useless junk away from the screen, Z-12 finds an alternate route to the clone control room. According to this map, if he can just cut through the labs, the control room will be across the hall. The fresh clone nudges a devious smile across the corner of his mouth underneath his hood.

Quiet as a spec, Z-12 swerves back inside the dark, like water inside a pipe. The doors slide into an unseen compartment on the sides. Upon stepping inside the labs, this lab fuses Z-12's fear with his gag reflexes; Mutilated limbs, decapitated heads, bodies with intestines cut open, and lord knows what else! Dried blood all over the limbs, and bodies. The tools used to deal the gruesome deeds are bathing acid. Hell, even some packs of blood, how cruel! In the shelves are some smaller parts; wiggly eyeballs with the nerve stems still on them, veiny hearts in blood ridden water, gooey brains that are rotting, and for God's sake there's even urine samples. The worst of it all? All of these body parts, and innards, all belong to various clones of Zer0.

Z-12 falls to his knees with hands clawing in his dark hair. His throat is working up a rife amount of dry heaving. Instead, the traumatized clone breaks down crying out loud, like a lonely baby. He tries to muzzle his mouth, but he's not being quiet enough. His wailing is abundant, and the noise is stirring the hornet's nest.

"What are we to them; test subjects, lambs for slaughter, creatures to be looked inside of?" Z-12 thinks, and then he notices something, a feeling inside his upper chest, "I'm breathing with lungs, I'm beating a human heart, I'm thinking with a developing brain. What makes me and the rest of the clones so different?"

Taking a look at one of his five fingered hands, all travelling down to his palm. Tears begin to swell out of him like an overflowing water balloon.

"NO!" Z-12 snaps to a realization.

"We are humans." Z-12 picks himself up, forming a menacing glare on his face, "And I'll prove it!" Z-12 growls hard inside his mind as he pulls out his second sword.

Guards approach the door, but what they see in the labs is not as important as the blades up at their throats. Z-12 slices up all the guards in pieces, with a handful of anger with every spec of blood that drops to the floor.

"Shoot, shoot SHOOT!" Screams the nearest guard.

All the foot soldiers unleash an entire array of bullets, but they're no match for Z-12's mastery with two katanas. Instead of slicing each and every guard in his way, he's actually returning their bullets. Sparks flicker as the bullets bounce off his blades. It's actually somewhat beautiful, watching Z-12 twirl his swords with a flow of flowery spins. The rhythmic flurry is so fast, the bullets are reflecting back to their sources. Each and every guard is falling dead, one by one. There's only seven guards, but there was enough bullets to take an entire horde of psychopaths. Each and every death of all these guards don't matter, none of it matter to him. Z-12's anger swells so vigorously inside his intestines, it's like an inflating balloon.

"Captain! Captain respond! This is Bluff Shades, does anyone copy." Bluff Shades? That reminds Z-12 of the man in sunglasses, the man who killed that scrawny intern. Just then, Z-12 wads his fist in disgust. He searches for the captain's body to reach his echo. All Z-12 can do is mumble on how much he's going to make this man suffer. This matters to him so much, all for a little revenge. The angry clone looks in his shirt pocket, and finds the echo device snuggled well.

"I repeat! Captain, do you copy!? This is Bluff Shades." Bluff shades sounds a little scared.

Z-12 clears his throat, "So, your name is Bluff Shades huh? That's what they call ya."

"Who is this?" Bluff Shades is definitely panicking, especially with that tone.

"You don't remember?" Z-12 smiles very menacingly, "You killed that innocent worker right in front of me, while I was napping."

No feedback, only silence, until, "Zer0.12!" Bluff Shades smothers his growling, "I'm gonna kill you! I've killed a thousand of your kind, and I'll kill thousands more. Make ready, you're about to join the rest of your little petri dish of a species." The channel shuts off before he could speak his mind.

"Not if I kill you first." Z-12 squeezes the echo device, and lets it drop. Anger fumes out of the clone, as he sees the blood stained echo break down to the floor.

Z-12 starts by unclipping a powerful shield from one of the security guards, and takes all the pistol ammo from every dead body. This is it, no more stealthy shadows, as of right now, it is time to go loud. First, before Z-12 makes if for the control room, he gathers as many grenades as he can, and litters the lab floors with their pins. All of the clones they call "specimens" and samples are now up in flames. To the people of Newplasmas, Z-12 maybe condemned to Hell for this action, but it is so worth it! His dead brothers no longer rest in disgrace as lab samples. The hideous revelations of this bio-lab are no more. Z-12 gives the burning room a good spit to the ground, and sprints his way to the control room, both swords in hand.

All of the workers in the facility are now aware of this young clone's onslaught. Every scientist, worker, or intern are shaking in their knees. Just the mere thought of this rogue clone coming here dribbles down every workers brow, with every pouring drip.

Their vision of fear becomes a reality, Z-12 breaks down the door to the control room. Everyone in front of him, nudge their head to see what's behind him; cut up bodies of guards are everywhere behind him. All bloody and mutilated into chunks like diced up tomatoes. One of the intern's turns away to puke his lunch out.

"If you want to see tomorrow?" Z-12 calmly states with a little bit of intimidation, "Then… GET OUT!" using his whole face, Z-12 growls in anger out to everyone.

With his offer finished, everyone dashes away, not giving a fuck about their belongings. Some people push away weary workers, all because of their fear. To make it funny for Z-12, the people are cramming eachother for the one exit.

"Priceless." Z-12 thinks.

"Still, pretty pathetic." Z-12 thinks again, while making his way to the control panel. As soon as he gains access to the clone database, a gun clicks behind his head.

"Are you serious?" The voice sounds like Bluff Shades, because the tone is gruffly and stale, "Did you really think it was that easy?" Bluff Shades asks. "Did you reall think you could just walk right in here, and unleash all of the clones?"

Z-12 works up a crooked smile, underneath his dark hood, "Yes, yes I did." He nudges his head a little to the side, "What are you waiting for? Why aren't you firing that gun?"

"You read my mind," Bluff shades smiles with confidence, "With pleasure," Bluff Shades pulls the trigger, and finds that he just fired his gun to a mere digital deconstructing hologram, "What?!"

Bluff Shades finds a sudden, sharp katana injected through his heart. His breathing is feeling blocked, and his brain is going numb.

"I just love deception," Z-12 whispers in Bluff Shades' ear, "Don't you?"

Z-12 then pulls out his blade from the man's chest, and lets him die in agony like the animal he is, knowing that he's lost the fight. "And to think this whole time, he was preparing to kill thousands of clones after he would attempt to kill me?" Z-12 smothers in front of Bluff Shades' dying breath. Z-12 steps on his newly dead body, going back to where his deceptive doppelganger was doing before being interrupted. Using the terminal to override all of the clones to be released, the order has confirmed, the horde has been released. The moment our young, devious clone removes his fingers from that touch screen button, explosions, power outages, and screaming are already happening. His window has now begun, Z-12's chance of escaping is now in play. Z-12 leaves the control room in a hurry, in order to make his way to the space docks for a vessel out of here.

On his way to freedom, he catches sight of a deformed clone mauling over a guard with his bare hands. Scratching out his bloody flesh from the edge of his fingertips makes the guard scream. This man's bloodletting makes Z-12 smile. With the fact that he and his brothers are free, makes him smile even more. Sprinting his way to the space ship hangar, Z12 finds an army of naked clones by his side. Either on all fours, or on two feet. Some with guns, their fists, or some piece of metal for a blunt object. They all, including Z-12 are armed with one thing they have in common, anger. Anger from all the experiments, abusement, and neglect ion. It's time to purge this station with their blood. Swarming like a wave of ants, Z-12 and the rest of his family make charge for an oncoming blockade of armed soldiers, and for once, robots. Z-12's shield is taking most of the hits, but his brothers around him aren't so lucky, but they don't care at all. Z-12 may not see it, but the army around him has another goal of their own, to get this one clone, Z-12 out of this place.

Z-12 remembers that letter he was given a while ago, "You're the only clone worth saving." Z-12 may see why, but with every clone that's getting shot in front of him brings a tear to his eye. He may think he's the only one worth saving, but these clones are in it for their family.

"I promise my brothers, your sacrifice will not be in vain. I promise!" Z-12 swears it.

The 12th clone readies his swords as his tidal wave of brethren clash through the fort of helpless forces. The enemy's suffering was quick and painless. Either breaking necks, or decapitation, but overall sheer joy goes into this art. Z-12 and his family have taken the fort in only two minutes. Like an army of well-coordinated ants making for their food, they're swarming over the place as if it were supposed to be easy.

The robots didn't last long either, a lot of clones are climbing all over them. Ripping out wires, and anything else that looks important.

Finally, the clones have arrived at the ship hangar. Z-12 and his brothers spread out, taking everything, and everyone in their paths. The only thing important to Z-12 though, aside from his brothers, is this one space craft. It's small, not well built for long range flying, but it's all Z-12 needs to make it to Pandora. Squishing over dead bodies from both sides of the battle, guards and clones alike. The living guards in his way end up being sliced in half. His brothers are just pushed aside out of his way. After a path of carnage, and regret, Z-12 finally makes it to his hope of escape. Z-12 has just started the craft, and bids his brothers a farewell.

Knowing their purpose with the clones, it's likely the floating space facility will blow up at some point. Now, in only two minutes, about a light year away, the station blows to smithereens. Z-12 can't help but cry again to this sight of accomplishment. Every one of his brothers in that space station have sacrificed themselves to get him out. The letter saying that he's the only clone worth saving? It was wrong, they all could've been worth saving.

**WOW! Longest chapter yet. Now then, I hate to say it, but I'll be leaving CotF (I'll be calling Carry on thy Fallen this in A/N's.) for a bit to work on my sequel to "The Assassins of Yggdrassil", don't worry I'm not abandoning CotF, I just need a break, that, and I owe my readers to Yggdrassil. I'll be back, don't worry.**


End file.
